Mistic Eyes
by Lorelei Furusawa
Summary: chapitre 4 Duo a disparu ... oui mais où? Et bien... pour ainsi dire ... les égouts souffrent de surpopulation actuellement!
1. Le retour

Auteur : Lorelei ange faucheur  
  
E-mail : Shinigami.darkmoon@wanadoo.fr  
  
Base : Avec des noms de héros aussi originaux sa ne peut être que Gundam Wing^^  
  
Titre Mistic Eyes  
  
Genre : Science Fiction . Yaoi ( faut il vraiment le préciser ?)  
  
Couples : les bonnes vieilles recettes sont toujours les meilleures  
  
Disclamer : J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'il m'appartienne mais se n'est malheureusement pas le cas Note : Je pense que de toucher à plusieurs genres me donnera des idées pour le reste des fics ( qui ne sont pas nombreuses T_T) I-N-S-P-I-R-A-T-I-O-N, M-O-T-I-V-A-T-I-O-N  
  
Note : Miarf, les techniques de soins pour attendre les secours sont véridiques enfin celle qu'utilise Quatre, parce que Duo s'est un surhomme hihihi^^. // pensée//  
  
Bonne lecture à tous  
  
PROLOGUE :Le retour  
  
Les cinq pilotes venaient de rentrés de missions et, pour une fois, la maison était silencieuse. Sans pour autant parler de fiasco, la mission n'avait pas abouti à grand chose et cinq pilotes blessés plus ou moins gravement pour une base d'OZ détruite, c'était cher payer.  
  
Quatre le poignet foulé et des balles dans le ventre, Trowa inconscient et le poumon transpercé, Wufeï dans les vapes avec une jambe probablement cassé, Duo et Heero s'en tiraient bien mieux avec quelques éraflures et de petites contusions.  
  
Duo, aussitôt rentré, prit le téléphone et appela Sally. Heureusement pour lui le médecin décrocha immédiatement et partit pour la planque sur l'instant. Il fallait trouver de quoi s'occuper des blessés en attendant la jeune femme.  
  
D'un pas décidé, Duo se dirigea vers la salle de bain, normalement dans l'armoire à pharmacie il devait y avoir quelques scalpels ou couteaux ainsi il pourrait au moins s'occuper des balles de Quatre. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et se rendit dans la salle de séjour où Quatre avait réussit à réanimer Wufeï et avait mit Trowa en PLS[1] et avait tant bien que mal endigué le flot de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie su pilote 03 et pour finir lui avait mis une couverture sur les épaules :  
  
-Quat-chan, fais aussi attention à toi ou tu vas être encore plus mal, je peux venir en aide à un blessé pas à un cadavre sur patte !  
  
Quatre grimaça à l'appellation « cadavre sur patte » et s'assit sur l'un des divans restant.  
  
-Tu as l'intention de me retirer les balles ? , lui dit il en voyant le scalpel.  
  
-Maxwell, si tu fais de la boucherie sur Quatre, je te découpe en tout petit petit morceau, comprit ?  
  
-Tss tss, Wuffi, encore un seul propos désagréable à mon encontre et je te shoot la jambe, fut la réponse du jeune homme accompagné du célèbre sourire shinigami.  
  
Duo balaya du regard la pièce et nota l'absence de l'un des leurs.  
  
-Icerberg-man se la joue courant d'air ?  
  
-Partit taper le rapport.  
  
-Mouais, Duo s'approcha de Quatre, s'assit à coté de lui et tendit son index, enlève-moi ça.  
  
Le « ça » en question était le pull-over blanc de Quatre à présent maculé de jolies taches carmins à divers endroits. Quatre ne se fit pas prier pour enlever le vêtement qui lui collait à la peau et révéla trois impacts de balles.  
  
Duo fit d'abord l'inspection, une dans l'épaule //attention aux nerfs//, une dans l'estomac //pas de problème// et la dernière au-dessus de la hanche //celle la non plus//. Il allongea Quatre sur le canapé et se mit à genou devant ce dernier.  
  
- -Ne bouge pas et tout se passera bien. Je te préviens, ajouta t il avec une mine désolée, je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant.  
  
Il commença alors son opération avec douceur mais précision. Ses gestes étaient presque mécaniques ; précis et rapides et son visage mortellement sérieux, tout à ce qu'il faisait. Les balles furent enlever rapidement et sans difficulté. Duo partit rapidement et revint avec de la bande velpo pour maintenir immobile le poignet meurtri.  
  
Ses deux camarades le regardaient faire son petit manège avec des têtes ahuries, il n'aurait jamais imaginé Duo-je-suis-insupportable-et-intenable- Maxwell en infirmier/chirurgien model :  
  
-Fermez la bouche tous les deux, on dirait un hangar à Gundam  
  
-Duo, tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu t'y connaissais en médecine.  
  
-Eh bien, Wuffy, en toute honnêteté, si tu n'avais pas rencontré notre chère Sally, c'était à moi qu'aurait du revenir la tache de médecin du groupe, répondit l'intéressé en posant une attelle sur la jambe du chinois. J'ai fait au maximum de mes possibilités et je n'ai aucun matériel pour m'occuper de Tro-kun, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Sally et que notre soldat préféré se décide à refaire surface !  
  
-Je suis là, fit une voix atone.  
  
Duo se retourna pour faire face à un japonais qui avait remis son manteau et qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Duo lui prit doucement le bras.  
  
-Où comptes tu aller ?  
  
Le japonais se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'américain avec la même douceur employée que celle de son vis à vis.  
  
-J m'a demandé d'aller le voir immédiatement  
  
-Tu dois prendre le Wing ?, lui dit Duo plongeant ses améthyste dans l'océan cobalt.  
  
-Non , Il m'a donné rendez vous dans la ville voisine, Heero ne lui mentait pas ses yeux étaient parfaitement honnêtes. Je prend la voiture, c'est pressant.  
  
Duo fit quelques pas et fouilla les poches de son blouson de cuir noir duquel il ressortit un trousseau de clefs.  
  
-Si c'est pressant prend ma moto[2] mais attention à la moindre égratignure sur ma petite chérie et Shinigami te hantera jusqu'à la fin de ta malheureuse et courte existence de mortel, parada Duo en agitant les clefs sous le nez de Heero.  
  
-Ninmu ryukai , wakata [3] , affichant un petit sourire discret que seul une personne proche de lui pourrait voir.  
  
Il sortit en vitesse et les trois garçons entendirent bientôt le bruit caractéristique d'une moto qui démarre. Duo poussa et un soupir et partit vérifier l'état de Trowa.  
  
**** Sur la route *** 10min après  
  
Le casque sur la tête, il ne perdait néanmoins pas la sensation de vitesse. Il remerciait intérieurement Duo de son prêt.  
  
L'annonce du professeur J l'inquiétait, le complexe 6sp ne pouvait pas défaillir , il en allait de son humanité.  
  
A suivre .  
  
Reviews please ^^ ; ; ;  
  
Note : J'ai commencé cette fic après la relecture de mes 13volumes d'Akira .  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira  
  
[1]PLS : position latérale de sécurité  
  
[2] Lorelei : ze veux une moto ze veux un motooooooooooooooo  
  
Duo : completement tarée-_-  
  
Lorelei : DEATHFIC ! ! !  
  
G-boys : Gloups  
  
[3] trad : mission acceptée , j'ai compris 


	2. injection mortelle

Auteur : Lorelei ange faucheur  
  
E-mail : Shinigami.darkmoon@wanadoo.fr  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Titre Mistic eyes  
  
Genre : UA/Science fiction, Yaoi, violence, drogue, langage ( et vi y a un pilote qui traîne dans des endroits malfamés tss aucune éducation !)  
  
Couples : Hum ils ont d'autres problèmes pour l'instant  
  
Disclamer : ils sont à la sunrise et pas à moi, sauf Saiki et je l'adore ^^  
  
Note : c'est promis, j'arrête Akira.  
  
Chap 1 : Injection mortelle  
  
Heero arriva dans le laboratoire de Ednacity et descendit le grand escalier de fer. Il marchait dans les longs couloirs où résonnait seul son pas. Qui aurait pu croire que ce pseudo laboratoire désaffecté était l'un des plus grands centres de recherches au monde. On y expérimentait les capacités humaines et Heero savait qu'à quelques mètres de là, derrière une lourde porte d'acier rouge pullulait une mini société vivant de ses revenus et ne sortant quasiment jamais de ses murs.  
  
Il s'arrêta devant la grande porte, inséra une carte dans le lecteur de badge et la porte s'ouvrit. Un froid glacial se propagea dans la deuxième pièce, la salle de décompression n'était vraiment pas la pièce préférée d'Heero. Son souffle formait de petits cristaux de givre et il marchait doucement pour ne pas glisser sur le sol gelé. Il inséra une deuxième fois sa carte dans le lecteur qui se trouvait devant lui et se fut cette fois une porte de titane qui s'ouvrit, définitivement pas un laboratoire comme les autres.  
  
Il entra dans la nouvelle pièce et se trouva en face de tout un monde souterrain qu'il surplombait d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. La seule difficulté c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre, il se trouvait sur une passerelle isolée de tout contact.  
  
Heero ne semblait pas trouver cela problématique, il enjamba la rambarde et se laissa tomber sur le sol où il atterrit sans aucun dommage. Depuis l'âge de cinq ans le docteur J lui avait appris à manier la lévitation comme tous les autres enfants du projet xp.  
  
Il marchait dans les longs couloirs au milieu des savants et des autres enfants du projet, ceux qui le reconnaissaient le saluaient et lui faisaient de même mais dans le méandre de cette foule il cherchait quelqu'un. Assis sur un pan de murets un jeune homme s'amusait à faire léviter différents objets, il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il vit le Japonais et lui fit un grand sourire :  
  
_ Salut Heero, comment vas tu ? Tu n'étais pas revenu depuis le début de l'opération météor.  
  
Le pilote du 01 s'approcha de son interlocuteur et se hissa sur le mur à coté de lui.  
  
_'Lut Odin, c'est J qui m'a appelé, il m'a dit que le facteur 6sp présentait une défaillance et que je devais aller le voir au plus vite.  
  
_ Le 6sp... vous n'êtes que trois à le posséder si mes souvenirs sont bons.  
  
Heero acquésia silencieusement.  
  
_ J est dans le labo de l'infrastructure Nord, bâtiment 7, je pense que tu y seras vite, dit Odin en souriant mais Heero n'était déjà plus là.  
  
Heero se déplaçait dans les installations électriques, le facteur 6sp lui permettait de changer de forme et de prendre l'apparence d'une donnée informatique ou d'une série de câbles ce qui lui donnait un contrôle total du domaine informatique et électronique. Avec ce facteur en fonctionnement, il n'avait même pas besoin de s'alimenter, il lui suffisait d'absorber de l'énergie électrique.  
  
Arrivé dans le bâtiment 7, le Japonais reprit son apparence humaine et se dirigea vers une salle d'où sortait des cris de bêtes enragés. Nullement effrayé ni choqué de ce qu'il entendait, il entra dans la pièce où le docteur J finissait de faire brûler dans le four crématoire ce qui fut autre fois un être vivant. Le visage du savant ne trahissait aucune émotion comme celui de son élève. Le pilote du 01 prit un siège et s'adressa à son mentor :  
  
_ Qui était ce ?  
  
Le mentor soupira et s'assit à son tour prenant une petite mallette sur ses genoux.  
  
_ « Tsuyoshi Kade, un des trois 6sp dont tu fais partis. » Heero grimaça en entendant le nom de son ancien ami. « Son ADN a commencé à se modifié il y a de cela deux semaines sans que je puisse intervenir et pour finir ce matin il a essayé de me bouffer... je n'ai pas d'autre choix », ajouta le professeur jetant un regard au four.  
  
J sortit de la mallette toute une série de seringue et quelques fioles qu'il donnât à Heero.  
  
_ « Ses injections empêcheront que cela t'arrive aussi mais si malgré tout cela ne suffit pas reviens immédiatement à la base ! » J sortit aussi une boite de gélule de la sacoche et la lança au garçon. « Celle la... enfin bref tu connais, pour tes « autres capacités », prend les loin de la base, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y est des incidents sur le personnel, le gouvernement couvrira tes actions comme d'habitude. Je voudrais aussi que tu retrouves Saiki, il s'est enfuit quand l'état de Tsuyoshi c'est détérioré et son propre facteur 6sp est devenu instable. Maintenant pars, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.  
  
Heero sortit du laboratoire et partit rouler dans la ville détruite en partie par la guerre. Un bombardement d'OZ au début de la guerre avait endommagé la ville et personne n'avait reconstruit car c'était devenu le terrain de multiples gangs allant du simple adolescent pré pubère en mal de sensations à la bande de terroriste organisée et dangereuse.  
  
Heero arrêta sa moto dans un coin près du « Blue Sky » un bar assez coté auprès de toute la racaille ambulante.  
  
Il s'avança jusqu'au bar et commanda un cocktail à base de gin. Quand sa commande fut arrivée, il sortit la boite de gélule et en prit trois qu'il avala avec son cocktail. Il se tourna ensuite vers la salle ; Un groupe amateur s'occupait de l'animation en jouant un morceau de black métal, Heero sourit discrètement, c'était bien le genre d'endroit qui aurait plus à son baka natté, les lumières des néons et celles des lumières noires qui reflétait le blanc ne donnaient pas beaucoup d'éclairage au bar ce qui le rendait assez sombre.  
  
Heero rejeta sensuellement la tête en arrière, les effets de la drogue commençaient à se manifester, toutes les cellules de son corps s'enflammaient et son corps présentait quelques signes d'excitation comme une surcharge d'adrénaline. Une sensation de bien être s'empara de son être. Le Japonais gémit doucement, la tête toujours renversée et les yeux à demi-clos ; Cette drogue c'était la défonce totale, pensa t il, le pied.  
  
Un groupe de mecs composé d'une dizaine d'hommes musclés s'approcha du japonais manifestement intéressé par l'état du beau métis. L'un d'eux eu la prétention de poser sa main sur la cuisse du garçon et commença à le caresser tout en remontant vers l'entre jambe du pilote. Heero stoppa la main dans son exploration et plongea son regard cobalt dans celui de l'homme.  
  
_ Jamais sans ma permission.  
  
Le type siffla admiratif.  
  
_ « Putain quelle voix sexy ! ! » Puis s'adressant à ses camarades qui rirent. « Z'en pensez quoi les mecs ? Tu sais que tu nous excites petit gars ! !  
  
Heero ne lui répondit pas tout de suite se contentant d'observer le groupe devant lui. Celui dont il tenait encore la main avait de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus, la vingtaine, plutôt grand et musclé, les autres étaient à peu près bâtit pareil. L'Asiatique leur fit un sourire moqueur :  
  
_ Vous serez parfait pour ceux que je veux faire, suivez-moi.  
  
Heero se leva et sortit suivit de la petite bande, le gars qui semblait leur chef en profita pour donner une tape sur les fesses d'Heero en lui promettant qu'il aurait du mal à marcher quand ils se seraient occupés de lui, le pilote du wing ne releva même pas mais si quelqu'un c'était mis devant Heero à ce moment il lui aurait vu un sourire digne du zéro système.  
  
La marche se finit sur un terrain de basket désert à cette heure. Heero s'était adossé à la poutre de métal du panier. La réaction du japonais dans le bar ne leur avaient pas parut farouche, c'est pourquoi avec une lenteur délibérée le chef posa sa main dans le cou de l'adolescent et se rapprocha de lui. Heero posa une main sur le torse de son « assaillant » et le sourire zéro système refit son apparition sur ses lèvres pleines. En un quart de seconde, l'homme se retrouva au pied de Heero, raide mort tandis que la main de Heero brillait d'une étrange lueur dorée. Le reste de la bande était partagé entre le désir de venger leur chef et la peur qu'il ressentait à présent vis à vis du garçon. Heero ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, ses yeux virèrent au jaune vif, une onde partit du corps de celui qu'ils voulaient violer et leurs arriva dessus.  
  
....  
  
...  
  
.  
  
Heero reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, soufflant comme un coureur de marathon. Il regarda autour de lui les grandes taches de sang qui jonchaient le sol comme dans les mauvais films d'horreur. Il renifla avec mépris, c'était toujours pareil quand il prenait sa drogue, il perdait le contrôle de son corps et le gouvernement devait effacer l'affaire. Le gouvernement n'aurait pas trop de mal, la plupart des racailles d'Ednacity n'avaient plus d'identité depuis les bombes Ozzies. Heero fit subir le même sort au corps du chef qu'à ses hommes, les identifier sera maintenant très dur. Heero fit quelques mouvements pour se décoincer les nerfs et reprit sa moto. Il pouvait rentrer à la planque puisque la crise était passé, il frissonna en pensant à ce qui se passerait s'il en venait à passer ses crises sur l'un de ses camarades. Il regarda sa montre :  
  
_ 23 h.  
  
*** planque des g boys***  
  
Sally était partit depuis bientôt quatre heures et le soldat parfait quatre et demi. Duo s'était occupé d'allonger Trowa et Wufei malgré les protestations indignées de ce dernier qui clamait qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul mais devant le regard faussement déçu du natté il avait fini par céder et était monté se coucher sans faire d'histoire. Quatre avait tenu compagnie à Duo jusqu'à vingt deux heures et était lui aussi partit dormir, Duo attendait le pilote du wing quitte à ne pas dormir de la nuit. Il marchait de long en large dans la pièce ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Il tourna soudainement la tête, il avait entendu du bruit sur le pas de la porte. Il courut vers l'entrée et l'on sonna, Duo ouvrit précipitamment la porte... ce n'était pas Heero.  
  
Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'à peu près seize ans. Japonais probablement, il avait les cheveux décolorés totalement lui tombant sur les épaules et ses yeux en amandes abritaient un regard bleu gris comme une mer en colère bien que son regard soit las et fatigué. Il portait un jean noir et un tee-shirt bleu près du corps. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air très bien.  
  
_ Puis je quelque chose pour vous ? , demanda Duo méfiant.  
  
Le Japonais grimaça un peu en se tenant les côtes.  
  
_ Je cherche Heero. C'est bien ici qu'il habite ?  
  
Duo acquésia encore plus méfiant.  
  
_ Je... je m'appelle... Saiki.  
  
Duo eu juste le temps de rattraper le garçon avant ne celui ci ne tombe inconscient.  
  
A suivre ^^  
  
note : Heero est peu OOC okay mais bon je l'aime bien comme ça... je vais peut être faire d'autre Hee-chan comme sa^^  
  
Heero : non mais sa va pas espèce de baka ! !  
  
lo : Te plains pas t'es dix fois pire dans « et je saigne encore »^^  
  
Duo : Gloups ... Ne finis pas cette fic stp T_T  
  
Lo : même pas en rêve Du-chan^^ (donc je n'ai pas publier dans le bon ordre sur ffnet lol) 


	3. 2 japonais et 1 américain

Auteur : Lorelei ange faucheur  
  
E-mail : Shinigami.darkmoon@wanadoo.fr  
  
base : gundam wing  
  
titre : mistic eyes  
  
genre : science fiction yaoi  
  
couples : euhhhhh . bah pas pour le moment , le hormones rageantes de Heero dirais 1+2  
  
disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi et malgré les longues nuits à pleurer dans mon lit je crains que la situation ne change pas. Ah si ^^ Saiki c'est mon bisho à moi que j'adore, na ! ! Je mets souvent des points de suspension quand Saiki parle, ce gars est COMPLETEMENT deux de tension et c'est pour ça que je l'aime ^^ c'est un cas ! Ce chapitre a été écris sous l'influence néfaste Nightwish , je dénie toute responsabilité , vous pouvez par contrez inonder la boite mail de Sephy d'injures , tout est de sa faute ! ! ! elle m'a forcé sadiquement à mettre les écouteurs et à le passer en boucle !  
  
Je dédicace ce chapitre à Sephy qui m'a poussé à le faire et à Akuma qui a eu la patience de le corriger . Merci à toutes les deux ! !  
  
Bonnes lectures à tous ( notes des reviews à la fin du chapitre)  
  
CHAP 2 : 2 japonais et 1 américain  
  
Duo plia légèrement les jambes pour recevoir le corps plus facilement et fut étonné de la légèreté du garçon. Saiki avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration était calme, il ressemblait à un enfant fatigué après une dure journée. Duo fit un petit sourire fronçant un peu le nez, le jeune homme s'était tout bonnement et simplement endormis. Le natté réussit à hisser le japonais sur ses épaules et referma la porte derrière lui toute en faisant attention à son précieux fardeau.  
  
L'américain marchait d'un pas rapide nullement gêné du poids sur son dos, il déposa le garçon sur le canapé en cuir noir du salon. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir de ce dernier et souleva délicatement la tête asiatique pour mettre un coussin dessous. Il regardait avec amusement les cheveux blancs cascadé le long de ses doigts, de son autre main il chercha le pouls du jeune homme à travers sa jugulaire. Duo siffla, le garçon souffrait d'un manque de nourriture et de repos évident, à se demander comment même il avait réussit à arrivé jusqu'ici entier.  
  
Duo se rappela que le premier souhait de l'asiatique avait été de voir Heero. Cette nouvelle était plutôt dérangeante si l'on tenait compte du fait que la planque des G-boys était censée être... planquée mais ce garçon habillé en simple civil les avaient retrouvés. Duo doutait quand même qu'il y eu de simple civil dans l'entourage du pilote 01-je-suis-le-perfect- soldier-j-aime-personne-et-je-fais-mes-missions-donc-foutez-moi-la-paix.  
  
L'américain se désintéressa de Saiki quand il entendit un autre bruit provenir du vestibule, il se précipita. Devant lui se tenait Heero mais un Heero étrange ; le regard étrangement vide et un reste ... d'hormones enflammées pensait Duo. Il prit les clés de sa moto que lui tendait le japonais . Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son camarade dans cet état, toutes les deux semaines pour être précis et c'est à des moments comme celui ci que le natté aurait bien aimé être télépathe pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du perfect soldier.  
  
Duo entreprit de débarrasser de son manteau le japonais qui ne semblait pas tout à fait sur terre, il réussit à lui enlever une manche frissonnant au contact de la nuque brûlante quand il fut surprit par une réaction violente de ce dernier. Heero d'un mouvement souple et rapide avait saisi le poignet de l'américain, retourné dans son dos et l'avait violemment plaqué contre le mur en se servant de son corps pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Le natté était beaucoup trop surprit pour réagir, ses améthystes grandes ouvertes ; il sentait le corps chaud de son compagnon collé contre lui et son souffle dans le cou, les lèvres d'un japonais dangereusement proche de la lobe d'oreille d'un natté trop sensible. Cette promiscuité aurait pu être agréable dans d'autres circonstances mais il s'inquiétait pour Heero, ce comportement n'était pas dans les habitudes du garçon, hormis en mission bien entendue :  
  
_ Heero si tu ne veux pas que je te retire ton blouson dit-le carrément mais ne sois pas violent parce que c'est pas qu'il soit tard mais bon je ne me suis pas du tout inquiété en t'attendant.  
  
L'asiatique émergea d'une longue transe et articula d'une voix pâteuse :  
  
_ Du... o ?  
  
_ Lui-même ! Ou plutôt moi-même ^^ ; ; ; Tu me lâches maintenant ?  
  
_ Gomen  
  
Heero desserra instantanément sa prise sur le corps de Duo qui se massait le poignet un air de reproche collé sur la figure.  
  
_ J'étais fatigué.  
  
_ Vi ben moi aussi je suis fatigué mais c'est pas pour autant que je te saute dessus !  
  
Heero rougit légèrement le commentaire de Duo avait des portées que ce celui ci ne soupçonnait pas.  
  
_ Au fait Hee-chan  
  
_ HEERO, oui ?  
  
_ Tu as de la visite, un certain Saiki, ca te dit quelque chose ?  
  
Ce fut au tour du japonais d'ouvrir grands les yeux, d'une voix pressée il répondit immédiatement à Duo :  
  
_Ou ? ? ?  
  
Duo lui indiqua du doigt le salon et le pilote du wing s'y précipita suivit de près par le Shinigami qui ne comprenait plus rien. Le natté vit Heero se pencher sur le corps inconscient et soulagea l'interrogation de son ami.  
  
_ Il ne fait que dormir, il s'est endormi dans mes bras il y a une vingtaine de minutes, il souffre de dénutrition.  
  
_ Hn  
  
Duo sourit.  
  
_ Mais de rien.  
  
Heero prit l'Américain par le bras( celui tordu, c'est plus amusant) et l'emmena à quelques mètres du canapé pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur.  
  
_ Il a dit quelque chose de particulier en arrivant ?  
  
Duo allait de surprise en surprise avec lui, d'abord l'agression inconsciente puis il faisait attention à ne pas réveiller l'autre japonais alors qu'il ne se privait jamais de réveiller l'américain en le tirant d'office du lit et pour finir cette question dont la voix teintait de menaces sous-jacentes.  
  
_ Non simplement qu'il voulait te voir.  
  
Le Japonais sembla soulagé d'un poids et ces yeux reprirent leur froideur habituelle.  
  
_ Je vais le monter dans ma chambre.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, je peux le faire si tu veux...  
  
_ Je sais encore porter quelqu'un.  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
Japonais pas sympa +américain frustré = blague graveleuse en provenance des Etats-Unis.  
  
_ C'est pas juste, moi je te cours après depuis le début de la guerre et lui il arrive et tu le mets directement dans ton lit ! Je suis jaloux.  
  
_ Duooooo, lui répondit la voix menaçante d'Heero.  
  
_ Moi je ne suis pas du tout contre le plan à trois  
  
_ ? ? ? ? ?  
  
_ ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Les deux pilotes se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix ; les deux bras ballant derrière le dossier du canapé et le menton sur, un gros chat les regardait de ses grands yeux orage.  
  
_ ... Oubliez ce que j'ai dit.  
  
Le natté sourit au garçon qui se contenta de lever péniblement la main en guise de salut. Duo s'approcha joyeusement du garçon aux cheveux blanc et se laissa lourdement tombé sur le coin libre du canapé.  
  
_ Ohayo, neko-san ^^, c'était comfortable?  
  
_ Ohayo? ? ?  
  
_ Oui monsieur-je-m-endors-dans-les-bras-du-premier-inconnu-qui-passe , il est 0h05, donc ohayo ^^.  
  
_ ...Euuh...  
  
Saiki regardait son vis à vis avec interrogation et l'américain comprit :  
  
_ Ah! Duo, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, I run, I hide but I never lie, watashi wa Shinigami desu!  
  
Une voie traînante lui répondit mais toujours sans sourire ;  
  
_... Bon et bien Duo, je te corrige tout de suite ; je ne m'endors pas dans n'importe quel bras, il faut un minimum physique.  
  
_ Entièrement d'accord, seulement quelque chose me dit que d'essayer cette technique dans les bras de monsieur glaçon parfait n'est pas une très bonne idée non ?  
  
_ ca sa dépend de la façon dont tu t'y prends  
  
La voix de Heero mit un froid dans la conversation des deux garçons :  
  
_ Saiki.  
  
_ Hee-kun?  
  
_ Fais-moi plaisir et rendors-toi.  
  
_ ... Ok.  
  
Le dénommé Saiki se laissa retomber sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Duo. Sa voix grave et sensuelle se mariait étrangement avec son ton que l'on qualifierait vulgairement de deux de tensions trois de pressions :  
  
_ Aux dernières nouvelles tu ne voulais pas me monter dans ta chambre ?  
  
Heero lui lança son célèbre regard avant d'embarquer un garçon à la face de marbre sur ses épaules, façon sac à patates. Saiki salua le natté d'un signe de la main en le gratifiant d'un sourire avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.  
  
_ Mata ne, Shini-kun.  
  
Laissé seul dans le salon, Duo resta un moment interdit avant de secouer la tête et de se relever prestement.  
  
_ Ben ça doit avoir faim deux oursons japonais en pleine croissance.  
  
Duo s'en alla, un petit sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.  
  
----Chambre de Heero----  
  
Assis sur le siège de son bureau, le pilote regardait son camarade ; Saiki, en tailleur sur le lit semblait s'être pris d'affection pour un rubis cub qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux pendant que ses mains déplaçaient tranquillement les faces colorées du petit cube.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
_ Hm.  
  
Le pilote du wing soupira fortement, la capacité de Saiki a changé de personnalité en fonction de son environnement, même si ce n'était pas flagrant, étonnait énormément même pour les habitués, la tension qui régnait dans la pièce en était presque palpable, « au moins il aime bien Duo » soupira Heero.  
  
Sans lâcher son jouet du regard :  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans le hall avec Duo ?  
  
_ Tu n'étais pas sensé dormir ?  
  
_ Mes fonctions vitales sont tombées à zéro mais mon esprit était parfaitement conscient.  
  
Heero prit un air inquiet avant de remarquer le fil qui « coulait » du bras de son camarade et qui disparaissait dans la prise électrique de la chambre.  
  
_ Tu es branché...  
  
_ Oui et je me sens mieux... alors ?  
  
Une jolie nuance de rose fit son apparition sur les joues du 01 et il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, Saiki dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il avait à répondre.  
  
_ Je crois que J a forcé la dose sur le médicament et qu'il y a un effet boomerang qui revient sans qu'on s'y attende, j'ai lâché mes hormones sur Duo...  
  
_ ... Si seulement on avait J entre les mains.  
  
_ Sa serait plus utile d'avoir Médusa mais bon personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble à part le professeur G d'après ce que j'ai compris mais le professeur G n'est même pas lié au projet sp.  
  
La voix de Saiki devint un peu plus vive, signe que la conversation l'intéressait, Médusa le créateur des dernières drogues et des derniers programmes du projet sp, la figure invisible de ce fiasco mondial. Heero secoua la tête comme s'il avait entendu les pensées du garçon aux cheveux blancs.  
  
_ Je ne pense pas que Médusa soit à blâmer, si d'une façon ou d'une autre G le cache et le protège, peut être même du docteur J, c'est qu'il ne doit lui même pas être au courant des véritables lignes du projet.  
  
_ Un laborantin personnel et discret qui ne fait pas de vague donc... dans ce cas la, il nous serait utile autant qu'à ses crétins du gouvernement.  
  
_ Le problème, c'est que j'ai déjà essayé d'avoir des infos sur lui mais pas moyen.  
  
_ Même avec le facteur 6sp ?  
  
Saiki prit un air pensif si même en 6sp cette personne restait un mystère il fallait espérer un miracle pour l'avoir.  
  
----- même moment cuisine-----  
  
Duo sortit de la cuisine avec un plateau contenant ce qu'il avait préparé pour les deux garçons, soupes et yaourt et même régime pour ceux qui sont pas content, faire le repas à minuit et demi, avis aux amateurs. L'américain repensa à ce qui s'était passé quand Heero était rentré et au plaquage en règle contre le mur, Duo n'avait aucun doute là-dessus ; Heero, à ce moment, sentait le sexe de façon très forte puis cette odeur était disparue comme elle était venue. Le natté piqua un fard monumental, en fait, le seul truc était qu 'il avait failli se faire violer par son meilleur ami et que ce dernier ne semblait même pas comprendre ce qui se passait vu sa réaction après coup. Duo rejeta un ?il sur le dit mur et son ?il fut attiré par une petite boite blanche laissée tomber sur le sol, probablement la seule trace de leur « lutte » .  
  
Le natté posa le plateau et ramassa la boite blanche qui ressemblait à celle que l'on trouvait en pharmacie, il lut l'inscription :  
  
_ Strychnol.  
  
Le c?ur de Duo rata un battement, sa main tremblait, il fit tourner la boite dans sa main blanche pour en regarder la composition et vit avec horreur ses soupçons confirmés, le produit contenait de 120 mg de strychnine, une puissante drogue utilisée pour stimulé les centres nerveux mais mortelle à plus de 5 mg alors 120. Le reste du produit contenait d'autres alcaloïdes tout aussi dangereux et en quantités hallucinantes. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, le produit venait des poches d'Heero, pour une fois le space spandex avait mal fais son travail. Duo siffla de colère, il connaissait ce produit.  
  
_ Faudra que j'en parle à papy !  
  
Duo reprit son plateau et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers avants de reprendre un rythme normal en passant devant les chambres de ses compagnons. Arrivé devant la chambre du japonais il frappa doucement avant que Saiki ne vienne lui ouvrir presque instantanément. Duo fut surpris de la vitesse du garçon à lui ouvrir mais l'autre lui expliqua :  
  
_ On t'entend depuis le bout du couloir.  
  
_ ? ? ? Comment savais-tu ce que je voulais savoir ?  
  
Saiki fit un sourire narquois attrapant le menton de Duo au passage :  
  
_ Tu as de beaux yeux... très expressifs seulement.  
  
Puis il le lâcha et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, il n'avait pas voulut embêter le natté mais celui ci avait interrompu une importante discussion pourtant le regard furtif que lui lance Heero le dissuada de recommencer quelques chose du même genre.  
  
Le shinigami ne semblait pas outre mesure gênée et apporta son bol au nouvel arrivant puis à Heero qui était toujours assit à son bureau. Près de Heero il se pencha et lui fourra la boite dans les mains murmurant un « explique-moi sa » parfaitement audible pour le japonais.  
  
_ C'est J qui me l'a donné.  
  
_ Tu ne dois quand même pas en prendre ?  
  
Heero réfléchit à ce qu'il devait répondre au natté et choisit la fuite.  
  
_ Non, c'est un nouveau poison contre les ozzies.  
  
Duo frappa des points sur la table et sortit en furie criant à travers la maison un « je ne te crois pas » retentissant.  
  
Dans la chambre d'un japonais une seule phrase suivit le cri.  
  
_ Duo est dangereux Heero, méfie-toi  
  
Et un :  
  
_,Hn  
  
Qui est libre de bien des interprétations.  
  
A suivre ^^  
  
Note : Et bien voilà beaucoup de porte et pas beaucoup de clé pour ce 2nd chapitre ; Qui est Saiki ? Qui est Médusa ? Pourquoi Duo a t il des doutes sur la sincérité de Heero ? et d'autres encore ^^  
  
Mimi : Lol ravie de voir que tu lises ma fic . c'est quand que tu udpates tes fics hein diiiiit ? ? ? quoi c'est pas le moment ah .. bon ben je suis sur que Duo se fera un plaisir de te soigner. je peux aussi appeler Médusa( niark tu verras qui c'est dans le chap) si tu veux ^_-  
  
Christine : A une drogué lol , et bien tu vas être dans ton élément dans cette fic lol ^^ et j'aime beaucoup le mot amitié , alors amitié à toi Chris  
  
Tipitina : la voilà , la voilà , la voilà , la voilà , la voilà , la voilà , lol mici en tous cas ^^ et bise à toi  
  
Hathor : hello . g vu quelqu'un sur kazaa qui téléchargait du gundam et qui avait hathor comme pseudo , c'était toi ? ( question existencielle du moment) . euhhh Heero se calme un peu dans ce chap quoi que c'est relatif . j'ai été un peu lente suis dsl tu me pardonnes ? Bonne lecture en tous cas ^^  
  
Elfe : Lol vi pov Tsuyoshi ( qu'est pas si mort que sa . euhh je spoil la au secours) effectivement Saiki aidera pour comprendre Heero ( peut aussi faire un documentaire sur Heero si tu veux ^-^? ) Merci de tes encouragements.  
  
Kaoro : Lol et bien voilà la suite ^^ . je dénierais toute responsabilité dans ce chap , il a été écris sous l'influence néfaste de nightwish ^_- pour si tu connais bien sur !  
  
Sakura : Bah que dire à ça sinon que voilà la suite ^^. 


	4. une âme torturée , un apparence inerte

Auteur : Lorelei ange faucheur  
  
E-mail : Lorelei_951@hotmail.com ( c'est mon adresse msn pour ceux qui veulent me lier, pas de problème)  
  
Base :gundam wing  
  
Titre : mistic eyes  
  
Genre : UA/ Science fiction , torture psy du nouveau, mutilation YAOI lol je me demande si c'est vraiment utile de le préciser^^  
  
Couple : . Il n'y a donc que sa qui vous intéresse dans une histoire ? . euh le même que ce qui est marqué sur le prologue.  
  
Disclamer : Pour autant que je ne puisse revendiquer les G-boys , Saiki et Tsuyoshi sont à moi . quant à Médusa ^_- .  
  
Note : Je laisse des indices pour l'identité de Médusa, trouver donc qui c'est .  
  
Pour les reviews : merci à :  
  
Carina : J'espere que tu as recu le mail et bonne lecture ^^  
  
mimi : oublie pas de me dire ce que tu penses de Saiki à la fin ^_- ,  
  
Akuma : voilà la suite et je suis désolé pas te faire béta lecté ( koike sa te fait du boulot en moins ) mais je ne suis la qu'aujourd'hui vive les vacances ! ! ,  
  
Kaory : vi le dernier chapitre était court mais j'espere que celui la sera à la mesure de tes espérances^^  
  
Naw : Si tu réfléchi un peu tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question ^_-  
  
Tahiri-chan : . pour ta question médusa est un pseudo d'un personnage déjà existant mais bon j'en reparle dans les notes de fin de chapitre ^^ , merci pour tes encouragements^^  
  
Bonne lecture a toutes !  
  
Chapitre 3 : Une âme torturée, une apparence inerte  
  
Duo pestait dans la cuisine, entre l'arrivée du nouveau et la boite de strychnol il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir, l'envie ne correspondait malheureusement pas au besoin. Il se resservit pour la troisième fois consécutive une tasse de café, plongeant la tête dans les documents que lui avait fait parvenir le professeur G et qu'il devait justement lui rendre aujourd'hui. Les chiffres compliqués et les noms tout droit sortit des vieilles encyclopédies d'avant colonisation dansaient devant ses yeux ; quelle idée avait il eu de dire que la médecine d'AvC avait encore son utilité en temps actuel! Il se retrouvait à faire une étude pour prouver ses dires ; néanmoins, malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire ou affirmer, le mal de crâne se soigne toujours et encore avec de la pénicilline et pas autre chose ! La pénicilline = avant colonisation. Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans l'esprit du pilote 02 ne lui facilitant pas les recherches.  
  
Duo regarda la pendule de la pièce pour la voir affiché un désespérant 5h du matin, il vida d'un trait ce qui restait dans sa tasse et recommença à travailler. Les minutes filaient sans que le natté ne s'en rende vraiment compte, finalement absorber dans son travail et il réussit à boucler ses travaux assez vite, enchaînant page sur page, pour voir débarquer les deux japonais. Il remit précipitamment les documents dans leur pochette avant de faire un grand sourire.  
  
_ C'était bon ?  
  
Saiki haussa à peine un sourcil avant de s'asseoir sans plus de cérémonie sur la table, Heero mit les bols dans l'invention appelée lave-vaisselle, « avant colonisation » cria l'esprit du natté qui réprima un fou rire. Heero, prenant un siège, se campa devant Duo.  
  
_ Mangeable... Qu'est ce tu caches ?  
  
Duo vit le regard des deux garçons, pas de doute possible, c'était bien à sa pochette qu'ils s'intéressaient. Duo prit un air dégagé et parla d'une voix posée, une pointe désagréable.  
  
_' Absolument rien ' et devant le regard désapprobateur de Heero, 'Et toi que faisais tu avec de la strychnol ?  
  
Un mini sourire narquois fit son apparition sur les lèvres d'Heero, si Duo voulait jouer à ça :  
  
_ Comment se fait il que tu connaisses ce produit ?  
  
_ Comment te l'es tu procuré ?  
  
_ Pourquoi m'as tu traité de menteur ?  
  
_Qui est il ? , Dit Duo en désignant Saiki de la tête.  
  
_ Pourquoi as tu laissé rentrer quelqu'un d'étranger ici ?  
  
Saiki les regardait d'un air circonspect jouer à une version personnelle du ping pong ou à dialogue de sourd comme vous préférez dont, d'ailleurs, il semblait être à présent la balle. La joute verbale des deux adolescents continuait de plus belle.  
  
_ Pourquoi te cherchait il ?  
  
_ Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas appelé pour me prévenir ?  
  
_ D'où est ce que tu le connais ?  
  
Heero soupira fortement et se releva pendant que l'autre japonais murmurait quelque chose comme « mauvais perdant »:  
  
_ Bon et bien si tu veux des informations prend-les toi-même.  
  
Et avant que Duo n'ai pu faire un geste, Heero s'empara du précieux document que le natté tenait dans son embrassement. Duo attrapa le bras d'Heero s'allongeant de tout son long sur la table et de son autre main maintint fermée la pochette.  
  
_ Rends le moi Heero ! Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.  
  
_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de si important dedans... jolie tenue  
  
Duo suivit les orbes cobalt ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux et rougit en voyant qu'une partie de son pantalon n'avait pas suivit le voyage et que son tee-shirt était au trois quart relevé mais ne fit rien et surtout ne lâcha pas pour autant Heero.  
  
_ Heero, s'il te plaît fais-moi confiance.  
  
Un long silence suivit ses mots et le Japonais relâcha finalement sa prise ce qui permit au natté de se relever et aussi de se rhabiller correctement. La confiance de Duo était l'une des seules Bibles de Heero et il savait cela réciproque. Duo releva ses yeux sur Heero et Saiki qui avait été prendre la cafetière sans que personne ne le voie et vidait consciencieusement le récipient en regardant de façon appuyée le tee-shirt de l'Américain ou pour être précis l'endroit où le tee-shirt marquait les hanches du garçon. Duo sortit le sourire shinigami et s'approcha du nouveau avec une tête marqué « attention pervers », il passa ensuite ses bras autour de la taille de Saiki, ses lèvres contre l'oreille de l'autre et dit d'une voix sensuelle :  
  
_ Je te plais ?  
  
Contrairement à un certain chinois du clan Shenlong que nous connaissons tous, le garçon ne dit rien, comme si l'information n'était pas encore monter au cerveau. Duo avait le souffle suspendu attendant une réponse à sa provocation, une odeur le sortit de ses pensées ; elle émanait des cheveux et du corps de Saiki :  
  
_ 'Tu sens bon, tu sens la mer' et respirant profondément, 'l'écume qui se brise sur les rochers.'  
  
Duo s 'éloigna alors du garçon surpris de son manque total de réactions [1] pour voir deux beaux yeux bleu-gris totalement perdu. Décidément le nouveau était étrange mais en même temps très semblable à Heero. L'Américain salua les deux garçons avant de sortir de la pièce, son habituelle natte battant ses hanches. Il n'entendit pas l'unique murmure qui sortit de la bouche de Saiki :  
  
_ Tsuyoshi  
  
**** flash-back****  
  
Allongé sur son lit blanc, Saiki jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux blancs qui lui tombait négligemment sur le visage. Il regarda sa main à travers l'halogène de la pièce où il passait sa vie , il la trouvait étrangement pale , rien à voir avec celle de Heero pour la bonne et simple raison que contrairement au perfect soldier , lui n'avait jamais vu le soleil hormis à travers des vidéos mais les ultra violets ne traversent pas encore les bandes vidéo . Avec son autre main il se saisit du cutter qu'il avait dérobé dans la salle de compta du laboratoire et s'entailla profondément la veine suivant une ligne déjà tracé sur son poignet comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était ouverte. Le liquide rouge tachait la lame qui se détachait lentement des nervures du garçon qui ne bougeait pas fasciné par le sang qui coulait paisiblement le long de son bras.  
  
_ J'ai mal , je suis en vie . La base de la vie humaine est la souffrance .  
  
Ces mots étaient sa doctrine depuis l'âge de six ans depuis que le dictionnaire l'avait amené à la lettre D , D comme douleur mais aussi comme Délivrance , l'association avait vite été faite dans son petit être intelligent, la marque sur son bras remontait à la même période . Le liquide carmin continuait inexorablement sa descente pour tacher l'habit blanc de l'adolescent , à vrai dire pour n'importe quelle personne extérieur cela aurait été la panique totale , le sang coulait à flot le vidant lentement sans que Saiki ne réagissent, pourtant il serait bête de croire que le garçon aux cheveux blancs était seul dans la pièce :  
  
_ Tu vas le laisser couler longtemps ?  
  
Saiki se redressa pour faire face à son compagnon de chambre et vit un petit sourire moqueur et légèrement psychopathe sur les lèvres de son vis à vis [2] qui était tranquillement assis sur son propre lit qui faisait face à celui du scarifié.  
  
_ Tsuyoshi., fut la seule réponse accordée par une belle voix traînante plongée dans les yeux noirs de son compagnon.  
  
Le garçon se leva de son lit pour rejoindre le blessé qui ne semblait pas décidé à bouger le moins du monde et s'assit à coté de lui passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Tsuyoshi pris doucement le poignet meurtri et recouvrit de sa main la plaie qui disparut instantanément.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas effacé les marques.  
  
_ Tu n'aurais pas voulu de toute façon.  
  
_ Non.  
  
_ -_- Quel chieur tu fais quand tu t'y met.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
_ Rien justement et c'est le problème.  
  
Tsuyoshi ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre japonais de répondre et plongea sa tête dans les cheveux blancs de Saiki le serrant fort contre son corps rassurant.  
  
_ Tu l'as fais finalement ^_____________________________^, Tsuyoshi est fier de Saiki-koi et espère que sa fera bien péter les câbles de ce puceau de J.  
  
Saiki se contenta d'esquisser l'un de ses rares sourires dans la poitrine de son ami.  
  
_ Tu sens bon.  
  
Saiki ne répondit pas trop étonner de la phrase de Tsuyoshi qui continuait son petit délire.  
  
_ Tu sens la mer et les embruns, les vagues qui s'échouent sur la plage . Je sais que tu n'as jamais vu la mer de ta vie mais si tu savais comme c'est beau et tes cheveux ont la couleur de l'écume , sa me rappelle mon Okinawa natal . Tu es ma bouée et je suis ton port .  
  
Les deux garçons se resserrèrent un peu plus comme pour sceller la déclaration du garçon aux orbes noires . Tsuyoshi reprit la parole :  
  
_Ai shiteru .  
  
_ Nani ?  
  
_ Betsuni . wasureru [3]  
  
**** fin du flash ****  
  
Saiki ressortit de ses souvenirs et se retrouva face à deux yeux cobalt pour le moins... dubitatif.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'IL dirait ?  
  
_ Je ne lui demande pas d'être fidèle et lui non plus, il ne disait rien pour Tsuyoshi alors bon.  
  
_ Des fois je me demande pourquoi vous êtes ensemble.  
  
_ Tout simplement qu'il n'est pas jaloux et que c'est un bon coup au lit.  
  
Heero fit l'effort de ne pas paraître étonné devant les propos de son vis à vis.  
  
_ Saiki...  
  
_ Hm ? , lui répondit ce dernier avec de grands yeux innocents.  
  
_ On ne dit pas d'une personne qu'elle est bonne au lit, ce n'est pas correct.  
  
_ On dit quoi alors ?  
  
_ On le dit pas...  
  
Saiki analysa les paroles d'Heero avant de répondre.  
  
_ Pourtant c'est un compliment... Et c'est une analyse intéressante sur la personne ; on est renseigné sur la technique et l'endurance.  
  
_ Ca s'appelle la vie privée. J'avais oublié que tout avait mesure d'étude pour toi... Au moins tu n'as pas essayé les filles.  
  
_ ... Na, m'intéresse pas.  
  
_ C'est déjà ça.  
  
Aussi étrange que puisse paraître le langage plutôt cru du nouvel arrivant et la soudaine loquacité d'Heero, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Heero avait toujours du apprendre la façon de se conduire normalement à son compagnon qui avait passé sa vie dans les labos de L1 et dans celui d'Ednacity sans sortir une seule fois. Heero admirait néanmoins son compagnon pour une chose, contrairement à lui qui devait supprimer ses émotions, Saiki, lui qui avait été sur-conditionné pour ne pas en ressentir, essayait par tous les moyens de comprendre l'espèce à laquelle il faisait partit. Il fallait rester conscient qu'il possédait un retard phénoménal dans les relations humaines même par rapport à Heero et certaines de ses expériences avaient eu des retombées malheureuses.  
  
****Flash-back **** Dans la serre du laboratoire, une petite forme était repliée sur elle-même. L'enfant aux yeux d'orage avait réussi à attraper une mésange qui voletait négligemment près du sol et la tenait enfermé dans ses mains. Il regardait de ses grands yeux vitreux le volatile sans réaction aux creux de sa poigne. Un long soupir résonna dans la pièce, cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il était resté devant l'animal sans que la bestiole n'ai manifesté la moindre « émotion ». Le garçon se décida à agir, d'un geste lent, il saisit l'une des ailes et en arracha d'un coup sec une plume :  
  
_ Est-ce que tu as mal ?  
  
La voix enfantine se répercuta sur tous les murs de la serre attirant le docteur J qui passait par-là, il se figea devant le spectacle qu'offrait la kokoro no ningyô. L'enfant plissait les narines et ses lèvres formaient une charmante moue boudeuse et ennuyée.  
  
_ Si tu ne réagis pas, c'est pas drôle.  
  
L'oiseau n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement sûrement figé par la peur si tenté qu'un oiseau ressente des émotions mais là était toute l'étude de Saiki ; la douleur était elle réservé seulement aux humains ? Pris dans ses délibérations la poupée du laboratoire n'avait pas remarqué la présence du vieille homme et continua son expérience . L'enfant jeta un ?il à ses poignets et prit sa décision , il prit l'oiseau par les deux ailes et tira violemment séparant le corps du malheureux en trois parties . La pauvre bête se tordait de douleur sur le sol pendant que Saiki riait aux éclats en battant de ses mains ensanglantées devant cet odieux spectacle:  
  
_ j'avais raison , j'avais raison , tout les créatures ressentent la douleur ! ! ! !  
  
Et il continua à rire , à ses pieds un oiseau mourut .  
  
Son visage joyeux disparut quand une main forte vint heurter son visage et le propulser la tête contre un mur . Le docteur J qui n'avait pas réagit, tétanisé par la réaction de sa chose fulminait de rage. Il leva encore sa main sur l'enfant qui ne chercha même pas à se protéger du coup qui tomba aussi violent que le premier . L'homme cybernétisé prépara encore un troisième coup pour le gamin qui , bien qu'il avait la lèvre et l'arcade sourcilière ouvertes n'avait pas la moindre once de vie au fond de ses beaux yeux, mais le retint , c'était inutile sur une créature tel que lui , un coup pour leçon ne lui signifiait rien .  
  
_ J'espère au moins que tu as mal que tu comprenne ce que tu as fait .  
  
Le gamin releva ses yeux vides sur le vieillard passant une langue sur sa lèvre endommagée.  
  
_ Négatif docteur , ma douleur n'est pas comparable puisqu'elle n'est pas mortelle.  
  
L'adulte passa en mode carpe ouvrant refermant sa bouche sans un son puis ressortit de la serre braillant un 'dégénéré' parfaitement audible pour le gosse qui se releva sans la moindre gène et prononça bien fort pour le que le vieux entende la phrase que son ami Tsuyoshi lui avait appris :  
  
_ SALE CON ! ! !  
  
****fin du flash****  
  
Saiki fixait encore la porte où avait disparut l'Américain :  
  
_... hm.  
  
_ Hn ?  
  
_ Tu crois qu'on aurait du dire à Duo que le professeur J venait demain pour nous donner nos missions ?  
  
_ 'Ce n'est pas grave. On le réveillera avec un seau d'eau dans...', Heero jeta un coup à la pendule, ' 3h puisqu'il est 6h15.  
  
_ ... Au fait pourquoi tu étais jaloux tout à l'heure ?  
  
Heero regarda Saiki qui semblait vraiment ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de suggérer ce que Heero savait parfaitement faux derrière son air de pas y toucher. Saiki avait beau ne pas 'encore' savoir se comporter parfaitement au milieu de la civilisation, ses analyses étaient toujours justes mais quand on possède 290 de QI [4], il n'y avait pas de quoi applaudir. Heero ne voulait pas répondre à la question et trouva une sortie bien personnelle :  
  
_ Tu veux retourner dans le labo de J ?  
  
Heero manqua de perdre pied quand il vit que le jeune homme réfléchissait vraiment au sarcasme qu'il venait de lui faire et dont la réponse était évidente :  
  
_ ... je présume que je ne veux pas.  
  
_ Un jour, tu me tueras. Dit Heero levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
_ C'est pas le but mais mes batteries sont presque vide puisqu'on parle de ce qui est mortel mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me demander.  
  
_ ... Pourquoi regardais tu ses hanches ?  
  
_ Tu savais qu'il avait une longue cicatrice à ce niveau ?  
  
Heero haussa les épaules :  
  
_ Il a du se blesser en mission.  
  
_ Non c'est beaucoup plus vieux, répondit Saiki en hochant négativement la tête.  
  
Heero ne parut pas s'intéresser à la nouvelle, perfect soldier aux commandes depuis le mot mission et surtout rassuré pour une raison étrange que Saiki ne 'matait' pas son compagnon, une précision lui semblait quand même encore nécessaire :  
  
_ Au fait Saiki, je te rappelle que les cafetières ne se téléportent pas, ce n'est pas courant pour les gens avec lesquels tu vas être à présent alors évite la prochaine fois.  
  
_ '... D'un rat de laboratoire de J on peut tout s'attendre', répliqua le garçon aux cheveux blancs pas le moindre du monde gêné mais qui alla tout de même remettre la cafetière à son emplacement normal par la voix habituelle. 'Et puis Duo ne m'a pas vu.'  
  
_ Hn.  
  
_ Il était trop plongé dans ton regard pour me remarquer.  
  
_ SAIKI ! ! ! ! , répliqua immédiatement la voix de Heero qui montait très haut dans les aiguës.  
  
_ ... C'était purement objectif.  
  
Les deux garçons reprirent le chemin de la chambre du 01 et finirent la nuit à parler.  
  
**** matin 8h30 * cuisine ***  
  
Trowa s'installa avec Wufei et Quatre qui venait d'arriver. Il avait eu du mal a bougé en se réveillant immobilisé par le bandage qui couvrait son poumon abîmé, la médecine de Sally avait tout de fois eue un effet étonnant et il se sentait bien mieux, s'en était presque miraculeux qu'un médecin soit si doué, presque impensable, en tout cas il aurait bien aimé savoir quel produit elle lui avait administré. Trowa remercia Quatre qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'en bas et Wufei pour l'avoir sortit du lit.  
  
Il regardait avec étonnement la personne assise à coté du japonais et qui n'était pour une fois pas le natté mais un autre Japonais qui se présenta sous le nom de Saiki Furusawa puis qui ne parla plus se contentant de les dévisager tour à tour, Trowa ne posa pas de question et nota l'absence de Duo.  
  
Quatre se sentait mal à l'aise face au regard du garçon qui à proprement parler était inexpressif et c'était justement ce point la qui le rendant effrayant, on avait l'impression de faire face à une marionnette, une coquille sans rien à l'intérieur. Un bruit de chaise détourna son attention, Heero s'était levé :  
  
_ Je vais aller réveiller Duo, un seau d'eau sera nécessaire.  
  
_ NON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri, c'était Quatre.  
  
_ Duo a passé la journée d'hier à nous soigner et à s'occuper de nous, il peut peut-être se reposer un peu plus ?  
  
Heero vit que Quatre rougissait à moitié en parlant, gêné d'avoir élevé le ton.  
  
_ Non, désolé pour lui mais le professeur J se déplace pour nous donner notre mission.  
  
_ Seulement J ? J'aurais pensé que les autres mads seraient venus aussi... En attendant laisse moi allez réveiller Duo, je ne tiens pas à le voir arriver avec des cheveux trempés.  
  
Wufei parla pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à table.  
  
_ Pourtant c'est marrant.  
  
Quatre souffla exaspérer et prit la direction de l'escalier :  
  
_ Je te signale que tu parles de la personne qui a passé une heure et demi à te réanimer et à qui tu dois d'être sur pied ce matin.  
  
Puis l'Arabe gravit les escaliers la main sur la rampe de bois brun. Il fallait monter au deuxième étage de la maison pour accéder aux chambres, les murs blancs succédaient aux murs blancs comme un paysage monochrome pour finalement aboutir à la porte bleue du second étage.  
  
Là, pour changer des murs blancs, ils étaient de différents bleus chevauchés par des arabesques noires qui représentaient une végétation. Le petit blond s'arrêta devant la troisième porte qui était celle de Duo. Il frappa la porte mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, ce petit manège recommença quatre fois avec le même résultat, Quatre se résolu donc à ouvrir la porte de la chambre silencieuse, il saisit la poignée et poussa la porte pour la refermer trente secondes plus tard.  
  
_ Bon on recommence et pas de blague.  
  
Quatre ré ouvrit la porte pour trouver le même résultat, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :  
  
_ Quatre lettres : V. I. D.E comme vide, trois mots : Où est Duo ?  
  
A suivre...  
  
note : Je suis malheureusement de vacances forcés et je n'aurais plus de connexion Internet avant fin Août puisque mon portable n'en est pas équipé ( j'ai un portable je vais pas me plaindre ^^'''' je peux toujours avancé dans mes fics) . Mais laissez moi quand même une reviews, ça me sauvera et me redonnera du courage après mon bagne obligatoire ! ! ! !  
  
Ah ! ! Oui ! Si vous voulez savoir qui est IL dont Saiki et Hee-chan parle, il faudra se référer à la fic de Sephy ( sur son site 'fallen Angel') , my sweet love ! ( lisez tous msl elle est trop bien ^^ ... ok j'arrête la pub) , le personnage s'appelle Saki ... Saki/Saiki ...ils sont fais pour être ensemble avec des noms pareils ^^ ( au fait Sephy on se le fait quand notre cross over ?)  
  
Le comportement de Saiki est un thème qui revient souvent dans ce chapitre et je ne suis même pas sur que vous compreniez encore tout à fait le personnage , j'attache beaucoup d'importance aux définitions et aux mots ;  
  
exemple : Quand je met 'encore' entre guillemets dans la phrase « . Saiki avait beau ne pas 'encore' savoir se comporter parfaitement » ce n'est pas un hasard et je base la compréhension de ce personnage la dessus ... en plus des flash backs bien sur ^-^ ... J'avoue ... Sephy m'a dit que mes rapports et mes persos étaient très complexes et que j'avais intérêt à faire des interludes ... T_T J'ai trop la flemmeeeeeuuuuhhhhh.  
  
Pour ce qui est de Médusa ( je pense en particulier à Tahiri-chan ^^) , ce n'est pas un perso original ... Médusa est un nom de code pour une personne déjà existante . Vous voyez qui c'est ^_~ ? ... Pour ceux qui ne voit toujours pas il y a un indice dans le chapitre 1 et un autre dans le 2 ( en tous cas bravo Sephy qui a trouvé même si elle avait les fiches de persos mdr)  
  
[1]^____________________^ Je vous l'ai dit ce mec , c'est deux de tension arfffff ze l 'aime ( presque autant que ton Saki ma sephy-sama^^)  
  
[2] : si si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, le sourire Shinigami ^______________^  
  
[3]_Ai shiteru ./ Je t'aime  
  
_ Nani ? / quoi ?  
  
_ Betsuni . wasureru / rien . oublie  
  
[4] Niark niark niark , il a un meilleur QI que Einstein ^^ ; ; ; mais faut dire que quand le professeur vous a traficoter l'adn. 


	5. les égouts ne sont pas fait que pour les...

Auteur : Lorelei ange faucheur (dernièrement appelé Lorelei The Wishmaster)

E-Mail : Lorelei_951@hotmail.com 

Base: PH 7 ... euh Gundam Wing 

Genre : UA/Sc- fi, mystère, Yaoi

Titre : Mistic eyes

couples : attention gros Solo+2,  G+2 ( hum pas dans le sens couple, j'ai des limites quand même )  J + Médusa( idem pov Médusa lol) , J-2( hum vous comprendrez pourquoi...), 1+2 ( il a la côte le Duo), 

Disclamer : PAM ( pas à moi )

Note : Pour Solo c'est simple, vous prenez Kira de Angel sanctuary et cous lui mettez les yeux verts *baveuhhhh*. Je lève le voile sur l'identité de Médusa, vous verrez bien… enfin je met le gros indice de la mort qui tue … si vous ne trouvez pas ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Merci à Lo, Chibishini-sama, akuma et Lucie pour leur reviews ! … Et que je n'oublie pas Kaoru pour la bêta lecture of course ^^''' !

Chap. 4 : Les égouts ne sont pas fait que pour les rats

Ce fut le visage pâle de Quatre qui refit son apparition dans la cuisine. Se rasseyant près des autres, il ne dit pas un mot et se plongea dans la contemplation de son bol de porcelaine blanche.

Les visages autour de lui exprimaient divers degrés d'expression allant du clairement impatient à l'inexpressif total pour Heero. Le blond ne disait toujours pas un mot mais son explication fut inutile quand une voix traînante maintenant connu s'éleva :

_ Duo a disparu...

Tous les attablés se tournèrent vers Saiki qui ne marquait pas plus d'expression faciale qu'un poisson desséché, l'odeur en moins bien entendu. Il préférait s'occuper du dernier croissant de la table.

Trowa arqua un sourcil et releva sa mèche pour fixer de ses deux grands puits verts le garçon :

_ Tu es télépathe ou empathe ?

Saiki fidèle à une habitude, qui avait le don d'exaspérer Heero même si ce denier ne le montrait que rarement, prit son temps pour répondre à la question laissant un beau blanc de deux minutes dans la pseudo discussion.

_ Simple analyse, le pouls de Quatre était rapide, son regard creux et vide marquaient la situation inhabituelle un dérangement dans les habitudes et comme Duo n'était pas avec lui, j'en ai déduis que Duo avait disparu.

Wufei décida de s'intéresser  au discours et à donner le change au nouveau :

_ Duo pourrait simplement avoir claqué la porte au nez de Quatre ou être malade ou blessé.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Négatif Quatre montrait des signes d'inquiétude en aucun cas de tristesse comme il aurait été le cas dans les deux situations que tu m'as fourni en exemple.

Heero se leva et prit le téléphone quand il fut interrompu par Trowa :

_ Qui appelles tu ?

Heero se retourna vers le français :

_ Si Duo n'est pas là il faut que j'en informe le docteur J.

Quatre s'affola en entendant les intentions d'Heero et protesta vivement en disant que Duo aurait des ennuis avec J si Heero passait son appel, ce à quoi le pilote japonais lui répliqua qu'il en aurait autant si J arrivait et ne trouvait pas le 02, l'arabe laissa donc Heero appeler même si son mécontentement était clairement visible, le japonais réapparut un quart d'heure plus tard et posa immédiatement ses cobalt sur Saiki :

_ Le docteur F va venir et J n'a pas encore décidé ce qu'il allait faire avec toi. Il m'a aussi dit que le professeur G s'était mystérieusement volatilisé depuis hier.

Le mot 'MEDUSA' s'afficha en criant dans l'esprit des deux Japonais mais à coté d'un Quatre empathe traumatisé ce n'était pas une très bonne idée :

_ Qui est Médusa ?

Heero et Saiki se tournèrent ensemble vers le pilote du Sandrock  le regard lourd de menace en entendant le nom sortir de sa bouche. Quatre eu un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise en voyant les visages mais les deux redevirent vite inexpressif.

_ Quelqu'un dont nous avons du mal à nous faire une idée précise mais qui est très précieux.

La réponse n'était pas nette mais le ton ne laissait pas de doutes, c'était la seule réponse qui sortirait et pas question de demander des précisions. 

                                                         ~~~ooO@Ooo~~~

_ Ca pue, c'est moche, c'est sombre, ok ça ça passe et pire que tout ... Qu'est ce que c'est crade ! !

Le natté descendit l'échelle rouge et commença à marcher en râlant dans le méandre de couloirs avant d'exploser bruyamment.

_ De tout les lieux de rendez vous d'Ednacity, pourquoi a t il fallu que tu choisisses les égouts, vieux bouc ? ? ! !

La silhouette du professeur G apparu au détour d'un embranchement et il sourit à son petit Dieu de la mort, un brin moqueur.

_ Parce que je ne tiens pas à avoir le gouvernement ou OZ sur le dos, tout simplement.

_ Je maintiens qu'une banale terrasse de café aurait fait l'affaire.

Duo rejoignit le professeur G et ils commencèrent à déambuler dans les couloirs, le natté semblait assez mal à l'aise et pensif.

_ Thomas ?

L'américain releva précipitamment la tête en entendant son véritable nom et grimaça.

_ Papy ne m'appelle pas comme ça pour la millième fois, si quelqu'un t'entendait...

_ C'est un peu fort, mais bon comme tu voudras ... 'Duo'. Qu'est ce qui te tracasses ?

Le natté plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un sachet plastique transparent qui contenait une gélule.

_ What is it?

_ J'attend que tu me le dises.

_ Une gélule de Strychnol que je présume recomposée par le docteur J car ce n'est pas la formule de base de la Strychnol.

_ La formule de base, celle de Médusa, ajouta le professeur G, la voix laissait paraître un discours sous jacent aux paroles prononcées. Comment va t il ?

Duo rit de bon cœur :

_ Il se porte très bien ... mais il se demande ce qu'une boite entière de ce produit faisait dans les mains de Heero Yuy.

_ Le 01, hum, je ne vois pas de quoi tu t'étonnes après tout il est le protégé de J.

Duo parut scandalisé de la remarque désinvolte de son mad et partit sur explication très complexe sur les substances contenues dans le produit, la façon de la modifié, de le couper avec d'autres et les risques d'utilisations quand il s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts comme si quelque chose venait de le frapper.

_ Attendez une minute ... ce produit ... IL EST POUR LES 6SP ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Duo devint aussi blanc qu'un linceul et regarda son mad d'un œil vide attendant une confirmation de sa crainte et le vieil homme secoua positivement la tête. Un silence inconfortable s'installa qui dura bien une vingtaine de minutes, le natté le rompit.

_ Heero, un 6sp ... je n'aurais jamais cru qu…

Duo fit volte face, on courait dans les égouts et les pas se rapprochait de plus en plus : plutôt, on leur courait après. Le docteur G sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à une grenade lacrymogène et hurla à Duo qui semblait planté comme un piquet.

_ Séparons nous ! et devant l'air de refus de Duo, C'est toi qu'ils veulent, idiot !

~~~~ 

La fumée se répandait derrière et Duo courait jetant des regards de droite et de gauche autant pour trouver de potentiels assaillants qu'une cachette appropriée. Il entendait des coups de feux derrière et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le vieil homme, il tenait toujours la sacoche qu'il devait lui remettre dans sa main.

Un coup d'œil fructueux et il trouva une niche sombre à quelques du sol un peu plus loin. Duo lança son sac dedans assez loin pour que l'eau qui s'en écoulait ne le fasse pas retomber et sauta pour s'agripper au rebord. Il toussa en avalant un peu de l'eau sale et ferma les yeux retenant une grimace de dégoût, ça ne serait jamais pire que les conditions sanitaires de L2. Il se servit de ses jambes et de ses bras pour se hisser finalement dans le trou sombre et contempla le désastre il était trempé des pieds à la tête. Il se mit sur l'un des côtés où l'eau ne venait pas retenu par la petite digue, c'était donc aussi un chemin praticable. 

Duo renifla sa tenue de pasteur et prit un air exaspéré :

_ Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une douche...

Duo se pencha pour voir si sa précieuse sacoche n'avait pas été endommagée. Il poussa un soupir rassuré mais fut alerté par un bruit étrange venant de derrière lui. 

Le natté sortit son arme en se retournant mais fut plaqué au sol avec force, un corps assis sur le sien et son arme rebondissant bruyamment sur le sol avant de finir sa course dans l'écoulement violent du courant principal des égouts.

_ Pour la discrétion tu repasseras, Thomas.

Duo se figea, l'homme sur lui connaissait son vrai nom mais si il était caché là, il ne pouvait l'avoir entendu quand G l'avait appelé ainsi. Alors comment ?

L'américain se débattait de toutes ses forces mais l'autre lui ramena violemment les mains au dessus de la tête calmant l'agitation, les muscles de duo restèrent bandés prompt au moindre relâchement de la pression.

Il dévisagea le garçon sur lui puisqu'il avait du sortir de l'ombre pour l'attraper. 

Le spectacle n'était pas désagréable, il lui donnait la vingtaine, de grands yeux verts plus sombre que le 03, pourtant familier et des cheveux noirs mi-long en bataille lui tombaient allègrement sur les épaules et à ce qu'il pouvait en juger un corps fin et musclé, en traduction il avait un assassin sur les bras.

Le garçon le regardait un air profondément amusé, un air que Duo n'avait pas vu depuis des années et qui l'interpellait.

_ Je suis beau hein ? ^^ 

_...

_ Si on peut plus plaisanter ...

_ Je ne vous aurais pas déjà vu quelque part ? tenta le natté maladroit.

_ Possible.

Duo avait la franche impression que l'autre se moquait de lui mais il n'était pas vraiment en position de force. Profondément troublé qu'il était, il en avait oublié qu'il avait à faire à un ennemi, ce garçon le dérangeait pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas.

La voix de Duo se fit plus dure, il était certain de le connaître et de longtemps, assailli par la culpabilité d 'oublier une partie de son passé :

_ Qui es tu ?

L'étrange garçon approcha sa tête de celle du Duo, collant son souffle au sien, lèvres à quelques centimètres de son prisonnier :

_ Tu ne m'as quand même pas oublié, sans-nom ? 

La bouche insolente scella la distance avec celle du Shinigami. Duo en oublia même de respirer, la situation avait quelque chose de surnaturelle : il venait de se faire voler son premier baiser par un « inconnu » dans des égouts et pas qu'un petit baiser. Et même le mot inconnu méritait une réflexion… Pas que la chaleur moite des lèvres étrangères lui rappellent quelques chose mais les mots lui imposèrent un nom /_Solo !!_/ . Duo commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air même si son partenaire ne semblait pas en être gêné.

Le baiser cessa … enfin ??? 

_ Solo ?

Un rire clair lui répondit, il se sentit saisit par la taille et soulever comme s'il n'était qu'un chaton. Malgré le rire, les yeux de l'homme ne plaisantaient pas le moins du monde, ce dernier fixait le sol et l'écoulement principal de la canalisation à leur pied. L'étranger n'était apparemment pas décidé à répondre mais tendait l'oreille à l'affût d'un bruit que Duo distingua comme des pas précipités courant sur le sol humide. 

_ Quel succès … je crains que nous dussions sautez votre altesse.

Maintenant il en était sur, l'autre se foutait royalement de sa gueule, il n'y avait pas à chercher. Duo se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par détester cette voix moqueuse qui le raillait depuis le début, s'il n'allait pas faire taire cette bouche pénible tout court ! 

_ Dans l'eau … c'est un peu … sale … 

_  Si tu me permets,

_ Je n'ai pas trop le choix …

_ Tu es déjà tellement sale que ça ne changera pas grand chose, mais si en fait la vrai raison de ta crainte est que tes documents soit emporté dans la chute et que tu perdes ta précieuse mallette, ne t'en fait pas elle est bien trop importante pour moi aussi.

Duo s'autorisa un sourire malgré la situation.

_ Une crèche où échoué après ?

La tête de l'autre s'inclina légèrement vers la droite signe qu'il réfléchissait.

_ Un bar dans les bas fonds d'Edna, un bouge discret appelé « Blue Sky ». Okay ?

_ Okay … **Solo**.

_ Solo, tu y tiens vraiment à ce nom.

_ Ce n'est pas le tient ?

Un sourire de psychopathe fit son apparition sur les lèvres de l'assassin aux yeux verts.

_ Dans le métier on m'appelle Bélial et jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es toujours mon prisonnier.

Et sans plus réfléchir il se lança dans l'eau entraînant le natté qu'il tenait toujours par la taille.

Duo suffoqua un moment dans l'eau sale, buvant et recrachant tant bien que mal ce qu'il avalait. Il sentit la poigne de fer de l'autre garçon sur lui. Son coté Shinigami n'était pas bien loin de sortir mais il le retenait, Bélial était sa seule indication dans cette affaire donc pas de pulsions meurtrières.

Le natté sentait le file d'écoulement d'eau s'accélérer, une chute n'était pas loin, c'était la dernière épreuve avant la sortie des égouts. Il avait vu la dite chute de l'extérieur, plus de douze mètres de chute. Si il s'en sortait vivant il promit de ne plus jamais râler sur les plans de sauvetage d'Heero. /_Fais attention à toi papy_/

…

Et la chute commença.

A suivre 

Note :

Duo : … c'est quoi cette fin pourrave ?

Lorelei : Je confirme ^______________^ une fin pourrave 

Duo : pffff tu ne t'améliores vraiment pas.


End file.
